The invention pertains to a plant for finger-jointing wood boards in an end-to-end relationship. Plants for finger-jointing wood-boards are already known and comprise means for transporting the wood-boards through the plant, a finger-cutting device cutting wedge-like fingers into the ends of the boards, a glueing device for applying glue on the cutted fingers and an assembling and pressing device wherein the boards are assembled in an end-to-end relationship with the glue-coated fingers engaged in one another and afterwards firmly pressed together. After leaving the press, the assembled long board is cut to desired lengths and the glue in the joints between the fingers has to be cured, for instance during storage of the jointed boards in a warm room 15.degree. C or more. This known finger-jointing plant has several disadvantages. It is not capable of working with cold or even frozen boards because glueing cannot be performed below a certain temperature i.e. 15.degree. C for most glues. Further, in order to reduce storage time, the temperature of the storage-room has to be chosen sufficiently high i.e. 20.degree. C or more.
It is already known to use dielectric heating of the glued joints in order to eliminate storage. In such a known plant the glued boards at the output of the press are conveyed through a dielectric heating device and heated to a temperature sufficient to obtain very rapid curing, such that afterwards the long assembled board may be fed into a planing machine without danger of damaging the joints. In this known plant the whole boards, and not only the ends of the boards have to pass through a very long dielectric heating device so that an important amount of heating energy is needed. Further, as the glued joints are conveyed through the dielectric heating device, the curing of the glue is influenced by the dielectric properties of the glue. Moreover, excess glue falling on the electrodes may disturb the operation of the dielectric heating device.